Insecurity
by believesvueo
Summary: A falling out between two friends.


**Insecurity by believesvueo**

"I'm sure if you had a choice, you wouldn't even talk to me. A middle working class like me, I would not qualify as your friend, right Maura? I'm pretty sure when you get home at night and you talk to your posh rich friends of yours, you are probably talking crap about how cheap looking my clothes are and how I lack etiquette." The words were out of Jane's mouth before she could stop herself. She looked at Maura, who was almost closed to tears. And before she could apologize, Maura had walked out of the precinct with their colleagues looking on.

She closed her eyes and thought "Shit, I really screwed up."

Her partner Barry Frost approached her.

"Jane."

"Not now, Barry."

"I know you don't want to hear it but you need to. Throughout this case, you have been really mean towards Dr. Isles. You snapped at her every chance you got and she took it. But today, what you said today, even I can't stand to be around you. What did she do to you for you to treat her like crap? Is it because she's rich? Is it because she could afford to go to Boston Cambridge University? Jane it's not like Dr. Isles is stupid and she got into the university because of her parents. She's a genius. She's got more brains than you and I put together."

"I know Barry. I really, really messed up. And I understand why you don't want to be around me right now. I don't even want to be around me right now. Thank you for being so honest."

"And one more thing Jane, "We don't choose the family we are born in but we do choose the friends we want in our life."

Jane nodded and left to go find her best friend.

Jane went straight to the lab only to find Maura's assistant.

"Hey, Christine, is Dr. Isles around?

"Oh, hi Detective Rizzoli, no, Dr. Isles left. She finished her paperwork and left."

Jane dialed Maura's number and only got her voicemail. She left Maura a message.

Jane must have left 20 messages and sent over 50 text messages but none of them were returned.

She then drove to Maura's house, only to find her car isn't in the driveway and when she rang the doorbell, Maura didn't answer the door.

She decided to go home and give Maura some time.

The following morning, Jane woke up early to try and catch Maura in the lab before going to her desk.

She was about to say Maura's name when she saw a different M.E. sitting on the chair.

"Dr. Hudson, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I am filling in for Dr. Isles while she's away for a week. I'll be the one you will work with, if a body turns up."

"Dis she say where she was going?"

"I don't know, Detective Rizzoli. She called me yesterday and asked me if I could fill in for her."

"Oh, I see. Thank you Dr. Hudson."

"You are welcome detective."

Jane thought about where Maura could be. It was obvious that Maura didn't want to see her nor talk to her. But Maura is her best friend and she wanted to make sure she was okay.

Jane looked around and remembered that finding out about Maura knew Garrett Fairfield and his rich family was the cause of her insecurity and the reason for their falling out.

She stood in front of the house for a few more seconds before walking up the steps to ring the door bell.

"Detective Rizzoli, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Garrett, I am sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you talked to Maura today?"

"I'm afraid not Detective. I left her a couple of messages because I wanted to see her again but she has yet to return my phone calls. Is Maura okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine. I hope I didn't take too much of your time, Garrett."

"It's fine Detective. If it's about Maura, you can come anytime. But I'm wondering though, why come here?"

"Oh, I just thought that she was with you that's all. You guys were catching up."

"May I ask, did something happen between you and Maura?"

"Ah…"

"It's okay, Detective you don't have tot ell me."

"I said some mean things to Maura. It was unfair, really especially I know Maura."

"I get the feeling that you don't like rich people too much do you?"

Jane was quiet.

"You know, Maura is the most humble person I have ever met. I mean, she's so smart but she won't tell you that. You will only know it when she starts talking. Did she tell you how we met?"

"Something about you needing a tutor?"

"Oh yeah. Maura volunteers at the university for students mostly athletes who need to up their grades so they can stay on the team. I can still remember when I first met her. I actually had seen her before but never got her name. I thought she was so beautiful and still is. I used to see her walk to her dorm room during practice. So when I walked in the library to meet her for the first time, I couldn't believe my luck. She was even more beautiful as I got to know her. Did you know that she used to volunteer also at youth centers? Whenever and wherever she could lend a hand, she did. One time, she even volunteered in South America the whole summer. I was worried sick about her safety and the lack of communication didn't help."

Jane noticed the far off look in Garrett's eyes and some sadness too.

"Is that the reason you broke up?"

"I was a fool. I was also young and selfish."

"The one that got away?"

"Yeah. I wanted to marry her."

"I'm not surprised."

"She hasn't changed. When she gets hurt, she leaves to think. She'll be back. Give her some time. Maura cares deeply for people so when they hurt her, she needs to just step away. It's hard isn't it?"

"Yeah, She's my best friend Besides my family and my partner, she's the only one who can put up with me."

"Oh, gosh, I really am taking too much of your time. I better head home now."

"Okay, detective. It was nice talking to you. I will let you know if I hear from Maura. Take care."

"Thanks, Garrett."

"Anytime, Detective and the pleasure was all mine.

The next few days went by very slow for Jane. Not having Maura around to talk to during breaks was tough. She really missed Maura. She missed having a woman friend to talk to.

Praying and testing her luck, Jane brought two coffees to the lab. She walked in slowly and found Maura with her back turned. She smiled and let out a big sigh, which Maura heard.

Maura turned to see Jane but didn't say a word.

Jane knew she had to say something.

"I brought you coffee."

Maura still didn't say a word but walked over to where Jane was standing. She had never seen Jane nervous before.

"Maura, I called you but you didn't pick up."

"I know. I heard and read all your messages, Jane."

"What I said that day in the precinct, Maura, you didn't deserve that. I was wrong and I wasn't thinking at all."

"You really hurt me, Jane. But I do believe you, that you are truly sorry."

"It was my evil twin talking that day. You know, the insecure Jane Rizzoli."

Maura laughed.

"How's the coffee?"

"Perfect. Thank you."

They started talking again and all that happened a week ago was forgotten.

Jane did learn a lesson and that is to never take Maura for granted. In this world, it is very rare to find a friend who accepts you unconditionally. She knows that outside of her family, Jane is the only one who loves her for who is.


End file.
